Moonlight Lovers
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Ed, please stay with me. Don’t go on that mission, I beg of you… Please, I love you. EdWinry oneshot.


lostmoonchild: Okay, I was kinda bored and it was almost two in the morning when this was written. So because of boredom this story was created and I hope you all like it. I don't own FMA but I can dream.

Moonlight Lovers

He was leaving again, she could feel it.

Winry struggled to keep from crying when she head Ed tell her quietly through an unconscious message that he was going to leave. "Don't be such a stubborn idiot!" Winry screamed at Ed. **"I don't want you to leave."**

"Stubborn! At least I'm not an automail junkie!" Ed shouted back at her. **"I have to."**

"ALCHEMY FREAK!" **"Because of you being a state alchemist?"**

"I bet if automail was an alcoholic drink, you'd be an addict!" **"Because the military wants me to check a few things out."**

"And I'm betting the same thing with you and alchemy."** "Can't you say no and stay here?"**

Ed looked at Winry and saw she was trying to keep from crying. "Damn, don't go bringing out the waterworks." Ed muttered looking uncomfortable as he tried to comfort the sobbing girl.

Winry held onto Ed tightly and whispered softly still crying, "Stupid alchemy freak." **"Don't leave me alone."**

"I'm stupid, eh? Who's the one that's crying?" **"I won't leave you alone. I never have."**

"I'm crying because you won't. Neither will Al." **"Prove to me you won't leave me alone."**

Ed smiled a little knowing perfectly well that Winry was right. He wouldn't cry and neither would Al. They'd both try to keep from crying in front of anybody. "I know." Ed whispered hugging Winry a little.

Winry looked at Ed and gasped a little bit when she felt Ed's warm breath on her lips. "You must be running a fever or something. You said I'm right." Winry teased a little.

"I said that I knew. That's different than saying you're right." Ed answered realizing how when she was happy her eyes seemed to light up. _Just like when she gets mad. Her eyes light up even more than when she's happy. Is that why I try so hard to make sure she gets irritated? So I can see her eyes?_

Ed didn't have to ask the questions out loud to know the answers. He loved the way Winry's eyes seemed to light up whenever she was feeling some kind of emotion. The only emotion he could go without seeing in her eyes and on her face was hurt and sadness. Those two emotions obviously didn't belong on her face.

"Ed?"

Ed jumped a little when he realized he had been staring at Winry's face while he thought. "Uh.. I thought you had something on your face." Ed muttered.

Winry gave him a knowing look and did something she never had the nerve to do before. She took a deep breath and gently brushed her lips against Ed's lips, blushing furiously. "S-sorry. I thought that… oomph!" Winry's apology was cut off abruptly when Ed roughly kissed her.

The kiss may have been rough but Winry knew that Ed wouldn't be too rough with her. After all, he had proven quite a few times that he'd protect her from everybody who wanted to do her harm.

Before Winry knew it, they were in her bedroom halfway undressed. "Ed…" Winry murmured between kisses. "Hold... on… a second."

Ed stopped kissing her and stared at the blonde haired girl with slight confusion. **"I thought you wanted this."** "You okay?" Ed questioned.

"Yeah." Winry answered knowing she was answering both questions, one silently asked and the other verbally. "Just give me a minute to lock the door."

Ed nodded and moved so Winry could get up. Quietly, she locked the door before turning her attention back to the man she had lost her heart to so long ago. "I thought you were going to change your mind." Ed remarked lightly as he started playing with Winry's hair.

"About what?" Winry questioned knowing the answer.

Ed gave her a knowing look and gently kissed her again, this time not hesitating to run his tongue along Winry's mouth asking quietly for entrance. Winry moaned a little bit and started working on Ed's clothes, barely noticing when Ed managed to completely undress her.

And, God, she was beautiful in his eyes.

Ed stared quietly at Winry, admiring how the moonlight that was coming in from the window lit up Winry's body, making her appear to be some form of goddess. He groaned as he watched her face, amazed at how her blue eyes seemed to glow slightly in the moonlight. "Beautiful," he whispered lowering his head and gently biting Winry's neck.

Winry moaned and arched her back, managing to rid Ed completely of his clothes and gasping at the sight she saw.

Edward Elric, the once smallest guy around, was a literal GOD!

Ed smirked a little at the look of surprise on Winry's face before claiming her lips again, this time sucking a little on her lower lip. When Ed pulled away, Winry's lips were slightly swollen which made her look even more delicious than before. She was his, there was no more denying it. Tonight, they would belong to only one person…the one they wanted nothing more from than to love and be loved.

Moans escaped Winry's lips as she felt Ed's fingers stroke her womanhood. Roughly, she shoved her hips against Ed's hand and started moaning with pleasure as he started shoving his fingers into her. "Ed…" Winry gasped.

"Shhh…" Ed murmured gently adding another finger. "Soon, my love, soon."

Winry clawed Ed's back as she felt him gently stretching her inner walls, getting her ready for him. She had been ready for him for so long now, but that was something he didn't need to know. "Please… Now…" a needing voice pleaded.

Ed smiled a little and kissed Winry before gently pulling his fingers out of her. "Taste good." Ed remarked lightly, licking the fluids from his fingers.

Damn it! Why was he torturing her like this when he could easily be screwing her until she screamed! Ed mentally shouted at himself as he tortured Winry with soft touches and small bites.

After a few minutes of torturing his lover, Ed placed himself between Winry's legs and slowly started to enter her. Moans escaped Winry's lips before turning into small whimpers of pain. "Ed…," she whispered, her voice showing her discomfort.

"I'll go either way you want, dearest. I can wait or go fast, whichever you want."

"Do it fast."

Ed nodded and claimed Winry's lips before shoving himself into her, stopping when she screamed into his mouth. Ed had known that it was painful for a woman when it was her first time, so he wasn't surprised when she screamed and that's why he was allowing her to scream into his mouth. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at Winry, noticing how her face had changed from pained to pleasured. "Okay, Ed, I'm ready." Winry whispered staring into Ed's eyes.

"Alright. Let me know if you still hurt." Ed answered before slowly starting to move.

Shots of pleasure went down Winry's spine as she felt Ed moving within her. In, out, in, out… a repeated motion that brought even more pleasure when she started moving also. From the look on Ed's face, he was enjoying this too.

Heavy breathing and small grunts were the only sounds that could be heard in the room as the two teenagers made love to each other. After almost half an hour, a cry escaped Winry's lips as she went into an orgasm, followed almost immediately by Ed.

Gasping, Ed rolled off of Winry and held her close to him. "I love you so much." Ed whispered gently stroking Winry's back as he kissed her forehead.

Winry nodded a little and rested her head on Ed's chest, listening as his heart slowly returned to its resting beat. "I love you too." Winry answered, her eyes growing heavy.

"Lets go to sleep."

Obviously, Winry didn't have to be told and Ed fell asleep almost immediately after his suggestion. Tonight, they would be lovers and tomorrow they'd be separated until Ed returned home again. But for now, they wouldn't concentrate on what tomorrow would bring, they'd just concentrate on the first and obviously not the only night they would act as lovers.

Lostmoonchild: Okay, hope you all liked this story. I decided just to write a Ed/Winry oneshot just for the fun ot it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and you'll leave a review. Flames are accepted. Ja ne for now!


End file.
